Untold Story, Argo
by echonight
Summary: This is the story of what happened to the scout ship Argo sent to investigate Harvest. 1st Chapter ready. Please R&R.


**Scout Ship Argo**

**1330 hours, April 20, 2525 (Military Calendar) /**

**Outskirts Harvest System, Aboard UNSC Frigate _Argo, _**

**en route to planet Harvest **

"Captain Miller, we have just entered the Harvest System", second lieutenant Mako announced from her ops station. The "scout ship" _Argo_ ripped through the fabric of space as her Slipspace engines bought her to the fringes of the Harvest System.

"Thank you Mako. Lieutenant Thomas, prepare a secure comm package. I want to let CMA know we have arrive in-system."

"I'm on it sir," Lt. Thomson replied and began working at his comm's station.

"Mr. Dominic, give me 60 engine power please." Captain Joseph Miller ordered.

Second Lieutenant Dominic simply nodded as he went about his orders at the navigation console. Usually this behavior would be punished on a UNSC ship, but Captain Miller allowed for some slack on long tours like this one. The _Argo's_ bulk slowly began to glide toward her target Harvest.

"Communications package ready sir."

"Good, send it Mr. Thomson."

"Aye sir."

"Lieutenant Campbell, please get the crew ready for battle stations once the comm has been sent." the Captain ordered.

"Yes sir" said Lt. Tiffany Campbell cheerfully. Despite her sunny disposition, she had, like most of the crew, survived multiple battles with rebels. Captain Miller simply let his crew express their emotions in their own way unless it interfered with workings on the ship. He knew each person dealt with the possibility of death every day in different ways.

"Comm sent Captain."

"Very well. O.K. people, fun time is over. Now it goes by the books. Lt. Campbell, I want the weapons readied. Lt. Thomson, scan the system for any communications traffic, I want to hear who's talking out there."

"Aye sir!" they replied in unison

" All hands, prepare for battle stations. I repeat all stations, prepare for battle stations." Lt. Campbell announced over the PA.

The normal lights went red as klaxons sounded through the ship. The atmosphere on the bridge was all business now. Each bridge member was in there emotionless state of mind. Captain Miller set down into his chair and stared at the view screens that surrounded him. He let his mind wonder as he gazed into the stars.

Why me? Why send me on some false alarm? Probably just some rebels trying to doing a little pirating. The orbital platform would have made quick work of them. So why send a scout party for a missed call? There must be something more to it.

"Mr. Thomas, anyone out there talking?"

"No sir. It's quite. No emergency beacons, no inter-ship communicays, not even the normal chatter from planet to ship. Nothing. Its like a graveyard out there."

I hope not Captain Miller thought.

"Lt. Mako, how long before we are in visual range of Harvest and her platform?"

" ETA to planet acquisition, 5 minutes, platform, 30 seconds."

"Lieutenant Dominic, slow us down to 30 please. Miss Mako, bring up the platform on number 3 view screen please."

"Yes Captain. Bringing her up now."

The Number 3 view screen flashed to a patch of space, that, other than a slight glittering, seemed normal and empty of any platform.

"Lieutenant Mako, I believe you have made a mistake. I see no platform."

" There is no mistake sir. It isn't here. And there is no sign of her anywhere else around the planet. All im picking up is a slight metallic field. Putting it on screen now."

The screen jumped in magnification on the "empty" patch of space. The picture now showed millions of little globules of metal floating around.

"What im I looking at Mako?" Miller asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Scanners say its from Titanium-A battle armor sir." She paused. "Sir, I believe this is the Harvest platform, it just appears to have been,...ionized sir."

"Sir" Lieutenant Dominic grumbled, "we are now in viewing range of Harvest."

"Put it on screen 1 now." Captain Miller said anxiously.

View screen one blink on as it locked onto the planet Harvest. A collective gasp went around the bridge as the crew saw the first view of Harvest.

"My god, what happened here?" Captain Miller whispered.


End file.
